The Edge
by ashyboo02
Summary: Senior year. Addiction. Love. Drama, and one person won't make it... Sequel to Extremes! Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre Shippings.
1. Thinking About You

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of _Extremes_! All I want to say is... don't be mad that chapter 15 of Extremes is not continued right now. It will actually be continued next chapter...aka chapter 2. there's going to be 15 chapters in this story also...and... yeah. Any questions feel free to ask me, I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities. I feel like I'm forgetting something... oh. Starting next week, (week of the 18/19th,) this story will be updated every Friday. Sometimes sooner, but that's the schedule I'm going to try sticking to. Oh yeah! And don't be mad about the length either. All chapters will be longer than this, trust me. :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'Thinking About You' by Frank Ocean. **

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 1: Thinking About You

* * *

><p><em>Do you not think so far ahead? 'Cause I've been thinking about forever.<em>

* * *

><p>Trina sat in her car thinking about everything. Did she do the right thing by telling Helen everything that goes on. She had to... someone had to know about Cat's miscarriage. Someone had to know about Beck and Jade showing up drunk to school last week. Someone had to know about Andre's weed problem. Someone had to know that Tori had tried meth for the first time in Watson's class. Someone had to know about Robbie's arrest, and the fact that he was stolen from her. Her phone began to ring as she approached a red light. She looked at it to see Sinjin was calling. She rolled her eyes, "What?"<p>

"Hey, honey bunches. How are you?"

"Sinjin stop with the pet names! We are not dating!"

"But you..."

"Just because we slept together doesn't mean anything! It was just sex! That's it. Leave me alone!"

"Robbie will never go for you." Sinjin said, he was hurt. Trina growled, "That's what you think. He wants me, and when Cat leaves him, he'll come running to me." She hung up the phone, throwing it towards the back of the car. How dare Sinjin say that? Everyone knows that Robbie wants her. If he didn't he wouldn't have texted her that he loved her. Trina smiled at the thought. She was home alone, since Tori was at the block party, and her phone vibrated with a text from Robbie saying 'I love you, babe.' She had saved that text to her pearphone.

She couldn't wait for Cat's family to find out about all the bad things Robbie had done. Then Cat would have no choice but to break up with him. She would never go against her family. She was too good for that. Once Robbie and Cat were over, Trina would make her move. Then she and Robbie would date, and eventually marry, and have kids, and be together forever! Mrs. Katrina Shapiro. It had a nice ring to it. And they would have four kids. Zachary, Isabella, Christopher, and Little Katrina. Everything would be perfect...

* * *

><p>Sinjin sat on his bed. Why did Trina reject him? They were perfect for each other. Sure... she'd graduate in two months and go off to college in New York probably, but he could be a long distance type of guy. Robbie didn't deserve Trina's love and devotion. He had Cat. Beck had Jade, and Andre had Tori. He, Sinjin Van Cleef, was supposed to have Trina... but he had no one. He took out his pearphone, dialing up Robbie. "I can't talk Sin. I'm hanging with..."<p>

"Meet me at Schneider Studios in two hours."

"Why?"

"Just do it...and come alone. No Cat. No Beck and Andre. Just you."

"Whatever, sure."

Sinjin took a deep breath. How was he going to confront Robbie? After all... the guy was taking his girl without even trying. It needed to stop.

* * *

><p>Roma Shapiro sat in the car with her mother. Mrs. Shapiro had been going on for the past thirty minutes on how Robbie was a good boy and this Trina girl, was trying to start trouble. Roma couldn't believe her mother. She was so clueless. Robbie wasn't the same goody goody two shoes he used to be. She missed her old younger brother. The one who actually acted younger, and didn't try to dictate her life. Her phone vibrated, she looked down to see a text from Daniel. "I have a plan. It involves your brother and his beloved Cat." Roma couldn't help but smile, as much as she loved Cat, she had to see her brother suffer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. These characters have twisted thoughts. The next one will be up ASAP! Its going to be really good. **

**So... any thoughts as to why its called 'The Edge'? :)**


	2. The Edge of Glory Part II

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Nice guesses also, however, none of them were right. You'll find out why its called 'The Edge' very soon. The reason is a very important detail of the story. So, ellipsis "..." in the song lyrics, mean I'm skipping a section of the song. And, I guess now would be a good time to tell you all that my favorite character is Robbie. Maybe because I am in love with Matt Bennett... anywho, I just noticed that the entire first chapter had a subplot of Robbie, and I did not add everyone else. So don't worry, there will be a little of everyone throughout this story. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'The Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 2: The Edge of Glory Part II

* * *

><p><em>Another shot before we kiss the other side<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

…

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you..._

_I'm on the edge with you._

* * *

><p>Everyone put their glasses up, saying cheers. The boys had shot glasses filled with vodka, while Jade had coffee, Tori had blue tea, and Cat had strawberry lemonade. The shots went down smoothly, and Beck looked at the empty glass. "I can't believe this is the last time we'll be drinking for a while."<p>

"Yeah... it's going to be worth it. Only 5 months of staying sober." Andre said, sighing. Two months of school was left, and then the three months they had for summer vacation. "That just makes senior year a lot more exciting." Beck smiled as he filled up the three glasses. He handed one to each girl. "You guys have to take at least one. Loosen up a bit. Lose control."

Jade smirked as she took the shot, gulping it down fast. It burned her throat, and she laughed at the feeling. "Refreshing." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. Tori was next she took the shot with ease. Smiling victoriously (haha). Everyone's eyes directed to Cat who sniffed the alcohol, her nose bunching up in disgust. "I don't know about this..."

"Its not as bad as you think." Jade commented, watching as the redhead put the small cup to her lips. They parted as she drunk all of the liquor. Her face scrunched up as if she bit into a lemon. Her eyes stayed closed for a second before opening. "That was kind of easy. Another one?" Robbie's mouth dropped as the words left his girlfriend's mouth. "Let's take it easy there Little Red." Andre said, reading Robbie's mind. "What's that supposed to mean!" The group of teenagers all erupted in laughter, including Cat herself.

Even though the sun was going down, everyone put on their sunglasses. Andre went to his car taking out speakers for his phone. He plugged the device in, playing some party hits. 'Commander' by David Guetta and Kelly Rowland blasted through the tiny speakers. Everyone started dancing to the bumping beat, and having a fun time together. It all ended to soon as parents wanted their children home to make sure they weren't doing anything illegal.

* * *

><p>Sinjin waited outside of Schneider's Studios. Where was Robbie? He was a half an hour late for their meeting. Sinjin began to walk back towards his bike when he saw Robbie pull up. "Sorry I'm late. You said no Cat, and there was major traffic in her area. What's up?"<p>

"We need to talk." Sinjin said, he tried to make his voice low and dangerous. It ended up coming out as scared and high pitched. "About?"

"Trina?"

"Okay..." Robbie was confused. "It's not cool and it should stop. She's my girlfriend, not yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop trying to take Trina from me."

"Sin, you are obviously delusional. I'm with Cat, why would I go for Trina?"

"Why did you send her that 'I love you babe' text then?"

"Again, what are you talking about? What text? I never sent anyone a text." Sinjin boiled with anger. Why was Robbie denying everything? Sinjin wasn't stupid. He knew the truth. His fist went up, punching Robbie in the jaw. The ex ventriloquist was taken back. He held his jaw in frustration. "I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen."

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Sinjin spat out, viciously. "I will snap you like a twig. Don't start with me, Van Cleef."

"You stole my girlfriend."

"I didn't steal anyone or anything. You're really making me angry with your dumb accusations."

"What are you going to do, hit me?" Sinjin didn't know where all this was coming from. He knew deep down inside that Robbie could do some major damage, and would if he kept egging the kid on. "I will kick your ass all over this pavement. I advise you to stop pointing fingers before I break them off."

"Look, all you have to do is admit it. You're jealous of Trina and I's relationship. You want her for yourself." Robbie snapped, his fist collided with Sinjin's face. Sinjin attempted to punch back, but Robbie dodged the fist, grabbing the thin kid by the shirt, his fist ready for another hit when a siren began to scream. Robbie dropped Sinjin, and mentally cursed himself.

* * *

><p>Trina sat in her bedroom, and Tori came barging in. "Why did you tell on us?" Tori demanded.<p>

"I had to."

"No, you didn't! Out of all the bad things you've done, I or anyone in that matter, never told mom and dad! Now they don't trust me."

"Are Cat and Robbie still together?"

"Don't change the subject! And yes. They are."

"Phooey. I was sure it'd be over..."

"You are psycho! You can't break them up! They're in love with each other."

"Watch me! Plus... Robbie sent me this." Trina showed Tori the 'I love you' text. Tori's jaw dropped. "Uhm... I have to go. We are not done talking about what you did though!" Tori left her sister's bedroom.

She reached her own, taking her phone and dialing Jade. "Vega?" Jade asked, confused as to why she was getting a call from Tori, out of all people. "We need to talk to Cat."

"We?"

"Yes. We. As in her best friends."

"Why?"

"Robbie is cheating on her, with Trina."

"What is with you and people cheating?" Jade sounded annoyed. "Trina just showed me a text from Robbie and it said... I love you."

"Are you sure it was Robbie?"

"Yes, I recognized his number."

"Wow... that sucks."

"What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll have to tell Cat tomorrow."

"Her little heart is going to be broken."

* * *

><p>Beck threw a water bottle at Andre. "Is it weird that I want to spend the rest of my life with Jade?" Beck asked suddenly, causing Andre to choke on the water. "You're still young, man. Don't you think its a little too early to be thinking about that?"<p>

"Well... its the future. And everyone says we never think of the future."

"But... that's a commitment... to a girl."

"What? You're not committed to Tori?"

"I am..but I don't think about being with her for the rest of my life. The way I see it, even if I am meant to be with her, I still want to explore and see what's out there before I fully commit."

"I guess... but I don't need to explore. I know what's out there."

"Whatever. I just want to have fun before I get tied down."

* * *

><p>Robbie entered his house. The lights were dim. He turned them up, disgusted at what he saw going on. "Gross. People sit on that couch." Daniel and Roma broke away from each other. "Robert! Why are you here?"<p>

"I live here."

"That's not what I meant."

"You have a room. Use it."

"You're not in charge of me."

"What's your problem Roma? Aren't you tired of whoring yourself around? Don't you feel dirty?"

"Don't you get tired of running your mouth? Or are you too busy trying to pose as Dad?"

"What are you kids fighting about? You're giving me a headache." Mrs. Shapiro asked as she came out of her bedroom. "Robbie's being an annoying brat."

"Roma's being a bitch."

"Robert! Go to your room, and leave your sister alone." Robbie went into his bedroom, slamming the door in frustration. Daniel smiled as he kissed Roma. "I have to go. I got business to take care of." He left the Shapiro residence and he laughed at what he was about to do next. He pulled out his cell phone, "Hello? Mr. Valentine? Is it okay if I come over and talk to you in person?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	3. Damage

**A/N: I have got to get this out but... that Cabbie moment (When Cat was fighting over Robbie with Trina) in Who Did It To Trina (or whatever its called), made me scream like a little fan girl! Not only did it remind me of my idea for this story, but it gave me hope. You can probably tell, I adore Cabbie... **

**Now, that I'm back from my tangent, thanks for the reviews! One really caught my attention, cough cough, iInventedSwagg, and all I can say is your question will be answered this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'Damage' by Chris Brown, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 3: Damage

* * *

><p><em>One phone call started this whole thing, <em>

_Now look at the damage._

_Look at the damage that I caused. _

* * *

><p>"Mr. Valentine! Nice to see you." Daniel greeted as Gianni Valentine (Cat's father) opened the door for him, letting him enter the house. "So, what is it that you want to speak about, Daniel? Would you like some water?"<p>

"No, thank you. I'm not staying for long, I have found out some information that I think its best you know."

"Is it something bad?"

"Yes, sir. It could really hurt Caterina."

"Well, spit it out then." Gianni sat down at the kitchen bar. Daniel took a deep breath, acting as if he really cared about Cat's well being. He really just wanted to get in her pants...or well skirt, seeing as she barely wore pants. "I heard... Robert has been sending text messages to Tori Vega's older sister Trina."

"What kind of text messages?"

"Apparently, he is in love with Trina." Daniel watched as Mr. Valentine turned a deep shade of red. He was obviously extremely upset at the news. "So that... sacco di merda (in nice terms, it means scumbag), thinks he could cheat on my daughter?"

"I am afraid so, sir."

"Thank you for telling me Daniel. Now I'm sure I do not want Robert near my daughter."

"Your welcome, sir... While, I am here, may I ask you, if I can take your daughter out tomorrow night?"

"You sure can! You seem like a fine young boy, better than that Shapiro."

"Well, I must be leaving, Mr. Valentine. I will see you tomorrow when I come to pick up Caterina." Daniel shook the man's hand, before leaving the home. He smiled as he walked towards his car, Cat walking up the driveway simultaneously. "See you tomorrow, babe."

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Why was Daniel here?" Cat asked as she entered her house. Her father looked over at her. "He came to inform me about your boyfriend."<p>

"I don't want to hear this now."

"Are you trying to dishonor your family Caterina?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you still with Robert?"

"I...love him." She whispered.

"You don't know true love. You're still young."

"I'm going to do my homework now, papa."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Andre asked as he, Robbie, and Beck entered Daniel's home. "What's the matter, Andre? Scared?" Beck asked as they snuck into Daniel's room. "I mean.. what if we go, snoop on his computer, and don't find anything?"<p>

"Then, we wasted our time. But I am sure we'll find something." Robbie answered Andre's question. "There it is." Beck asked, pointing to the monitor on a desk in the corner of the room. All three boys crowded around the computer, Robbie sitting in the seat, moving the mouse to find the computer locked. "If I were Daniel... what would my password be?" Robbie typed in a six letter word and was granted access. "What was it?"

"Va... you don't want to know."

"Looks like he doesn't know how to exit from any of his browsers..." Beck observed as Robbie clicked at all the tabs glancing at them quickly until one caught his eye. "What the fuck?" Robbie was boiling with anger. "Isn't that Trina's number?" Andre asked, shocked at what he saw. "I love you, babe." Beck read the message that was typed in a box. He then looked at the number that was supposed to have 'sent' the message. It was Robbie's cell... "So, wait. Let me get this straight." Andre said, rubbing his temples. "Daniel...used this website thing to send Trina a fake text message, that said 'I love you', so it looks like you, Rob, sent it from your cell."

"I'm going to hurt him."

"Not so fast... he can't know that we broke into his house and snooped on his computer. That would make us as dirty as he is."

"Plus... you wouldn't want to get arrested again because of him, would you?" Beck asked, as Robbie frowned. "You're both right.."

* * *

><p>Cat walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. She started towards her locker when she was suddenly pulled away by Tori. "Where are you taking me?"<p>

"On a walk." Tori said, speeding up the pace. Cat smiled. "Yay! I love walks." They entered Sikowitz's classroom, where Jade waited. Once the two girls were inside, the door was closed and locked. "Is the walk over?" Cat asked disappointed. "Yes."

"Phooey."

"We have some bad news?" Tori began, pouting out her lip a bit. "We?" Cat asked, confused. "Yes, we, as in Jade and I."

"News about what?"

"Well... Robbie hasn't..."

"Don't talk about Robert. I'm not allowed to see or be seen with him. My daddy won't allow it. My dad has also been talking about Daniel a lot...and apparently, I'm going on a date with him tonight. I hope Robbie doesn't find out, because then that would mean I was cheating...right? I don't like cheating. It's so dishonest. Unicorns don't cheat on other unicorns with horses. Then that would be like...them dating their cousin. Aren't horses and unicorns cousins? Or brothers and sisters? I heard unicorns had a rainbow pattern..." Cat then began to laugh. "Who am I kidding? That doesn't happen in nature." Jade couldn't help but crack a smile at her friend's antics. "Cat. Focus! Wait... you're going on a date with Daniel? Isn't that Roma's boyfriend?" Jade asked. "And Robbie's enemy?" Tori pitched in. Cat nodded, "But I have to go... my dad is forcing me. Don't worry though. I won't do anything that might jeopardize my relationship, and if he tries any funny business, then my daddy would think Robbie's a good guy after all. One time, my brother and I were at the mall with my mom, and my brother got attacked by an old lady. She was a cute old lady too! She didn't appreciate my brother biting her leg though..."

* * *

><p>"Beck! Anthony!" Trina called out, running to them. "It's Andre..."<p>

"Whatever. How do I look?" She struck a pose, "Uhh... you look fine."

"Thank you Beck! You're so honest. I don't see why Jade would want to break up with you. You're adorable."

"What? !" Beck asked confused. "Andrew... you weren't much help. That's probably why Tori hasn't told you about how she tried meth."

"What? !"

"Oh, and when you see Robbie. Tell him that I am waiting for him, and also, Cat is going on a date with Daniel. Bye." Trina said sprinting off towards her locker. The two teens stood frozen. Robbie walked over. "Jade's looking for you Beck."

"Why? So she could break up with me? That's not cool. I'm going to beat her to it." Beck stormed off, looking for Jade. "What just happened?"

"Jade and Beck are supposedly over. Tori is a drug addict. Trina is 'waiting' for you, and Cat is dating Daniel. That's what just happened!" Andre was livid. He walked off before Robbie could ask any more questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is "CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater". Yes! The song by NeverShoutNever! Guess what part I'm using...? :P Updates are every Friday from now on. **


	4. CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater

**A/N: This is one interesting chapter. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater' by NeverShoutNever, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 4: CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater

* * *

><p><em>'Cause, oh, l i know all about your type<em>

_You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night._

_And oh, i know, that you are feeling sad_

_i dont feel bad._

_'Cause, even after three text messages, four missed calls,_

_you still slept with my best friend. _

* * *

><p>"Jade!" Beck called out, walking towards her angrily. "I brought you a coffee." Jade smiled as she held up an extra cup o' joe. "I don't want your coffee."<p>

"Someone's cranky..."

"What's with the break up thing? Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"Who pissed in your cheerios? I wasn't planning on breaking up with you."

"But Trina said..."

"Trina? YOU listened to Trina. I can named fifty reasons as to why that was the stupidest idea you have ever had." Beck took the coffee from her hand, letting the smoldering liquid run down his throat. "I'm sorry. I should really relax."

"Yes, you should."

"I was being stupid."

"Yes, you were."

"You're not supposed to agree Jadel..."

"Don't."

"Jadely."

"Beck. I am serious. Do not say it."

"Okay... I won't say it... Jadelyn."

"Beck!" The Aladdin look a like, smiled, as he planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

* * *

><p>Cat stood at her locker, humming softly to herself. Two arms wrapped around her petite frame and she panicked inside. Robbie's head rested on her shoulder. "We need to talk." He said it just above a whisper, and Cat turned her body towards him, his arms falling to his sides. "Dad is making me go on a date with..."<p>

"Daniel." Robbie frowned. "I don't want to go, but I have to."

"I don't trust Daniel with you...alone."

"You can trust me though."

"But Cat if he hurts you..."

"Nothing is going to happen."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I'm late." Trina smiled as she cheek kissed with Roma Shapiro. "It's okay, I wasn't waiting for very long."<p>

"How's everything?" Trina asked her best friend in the entire world. She and Roma clicked the second they met, four years ago at Trina's audition for Hollywood Arts. "Eh. I'm stuck waiting for Daniel tonight."

"Oh yeah, he's going on that date with Cat."

"What date?" Roma asked, panicking. Cat was another close friend that Roma cherished dearly... the last thing she wanted was Cat playing smushy face with her boyfriend. "He didn't tell you? They have a date tonight. I think dinner."

"Does Robert know?"

"He should by now?"

"And he's okay with it?"

"If not, he'll get over it. Enough about those kids, why did you want to meet?"

"Daniel and I came up with a plan. Apparently we have some things to work out, seeing as he didn't tell me that the date with Cat was going to happen so soon."

"And you need me why?"

"Well, this plan will make Robbie's life hell, and he'll need comfort from his new girlfriend."

"Ooh. I like it. Go on."

"Well, Daniel was going to take Cat out, get in her pants, and then tell Robbie about it. Robbie being Robbie, will of course take it the wrong way, break up with Cat and bam! That's your cue to come and sweep Robert off his feet, and make him forget all about that redheaded bimbo."

"I like it. But what happens when Cat tries to get him back."

"Daniel is going to make up a story to tell her father so she'll never want to see Robbie again."

"You two are bad... I like it!"

* * *

><p>Cat looked in the mirror, staring down her outfit choice. She wore unflattering flare jeans, with a baggy band t-shirt, something she didn't even know she owned. With her black Converse shoes. Her hair was up in a messy bun. It was hard not doing anything special to her hair, she was used to getting dolled up for dates. However, this wasn't a 'date'. This was torture. The last thing she wanted was to be going on a date with someone who wanted to sleep with her without even knowing her name. She felt dirty. She also felt like she was disappointing everyone. At the same time she remembered she was doing this for her father, who's trust in her dwindle away every second she spent with Robbie. The doorbell rung, and Cat groaned. Here goes nothing...<p>

Cat sat across from Daniel at the Cheesecake Warehouse. She wasn't having fun at all. The entire car ride here, he tried to put his hand on her thigh. Then throughout dinner he tried touching any part of her body accessible. It disgusted her. "Aren't you dating Roma?" Cat asked, catching Daniel off guard.

"Yes..."

"Then why are you on a date with me? And not her?"

"Why are you on a date with me and not Robbie?"

"I was forced to come here."

"You should really loosen up." Daniel smiled, cupping her cheek. She pushed his hand away. "I'm pretty sure Robbie won't appreciate you trying to touch me."

"Robbie's not here."

"Why does Robbie hate you?" Cat asked, poking at her cheesecake with her fork. "He hates me? That's so harsh and mean of him!" Daniel mocked. He was getting really annoyed with her questions "What did you do to Roma?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm a curious person."

"You're an annoying person."

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Cat asked. She couldn't believe those words came from her mouth. She knew Daniel hurt Roma before, but it wasn't right to assume he abused her. She regretted letting her anger get the best of her. "Can I get the check please?" Daniel asked as the waiter walked by them, avoiding Cat's last question. She didn't say anything else until they reached her home.

"Well, this was fun. Bye!" Cat smiled as she reached for her doorknob, when Daniel grabbed her wrist. The flashback of when he squeezed her arm at the party a while back ran through her mind. "I think we need a proper goodbye. Especially since this date ended on a bad note."

"No... I think, we had a proper goodbye. So can you please let go of my wrist?" Daniel's lips landed on Cat's forcefully, and she tried her hardest to pry him off of her. She failed miserably. His hands lifted up her shirt, running over her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked! Next chapter is called "Hummingbird Heartbeat". :)**


	5. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**A/N: So, I forgot to mention that I'm doing a contest and if you want to participate and possibly help me write a new story, read "Sarah Smiles Contest". If not, disregard that last sentence. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'Hummingbird Heartbeat' by Katy Perry, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 5: Hummingbird Heartbeat

* * *

><p><em>You love me, you love me<em>

_Never love me not, not, oh no_

_When we hear a perfect harmony_

_You make me sound like, like a symphony, oh_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

* * *

><p>Cat managed to take her shoe off, she hit Daniel across the head with it. "Don't ever do that again!" Cat opened her front door, slamming it behind her, earning a weird look from her uncles and father. She continued to her room, grabbing her backpack, she threw in her toiletries, and clothes to wear for school. She then left her bedroom, grabbing her brother's car keys on her way out. She left her home without saying a word to anyone. She got in the car, backed out of her driveway, and drove towards the Shapiro's household.<p>

* * *

><p>Daniel laughed as he made his way to the Shapiro home. He would get with the Valentine girl. She was a good kisser too, not that she really kissed him back. He arrived at the house all too soon. Robbie answered the door after Daniel knocked three times. "What are you doing here?" the curly haired kid asked. Daniel smiled. "Aww. My little Jew is upset! Did your Cat break up with you already? She did have a lot of fun with me. The night of her life...better yet the <em>ride<em> of her life."

"I'm leaving now, son. Oh Daniel... nice to see you." Mrs. Shapiro greeted as she stepped outside, suitcase in hand. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Shapiro." Daniel said before disappearing into the house. Robbie and his mother's eyes followed him. "Look out for your sister, Robert. I'll be back in two days. Stay out of trouble." She kissed his cheek as if he was ten again.

* * *

><p>Cat knocked on the door, Robbie answering. "What are you doing here?" he smiled, taking his backpack from her. "I'm not in the mood to be at home."<p>

"Did something happen?"

"No..."

"How was the date? He's here you know..." Cat frowned, "Phooey!"

"Its whatever, he'll be in Roma's room all night anyway. Nothing happened at the date right?"

"Yeah... nothing. Are you okay?" Cat asked him curiously, tilting her head to the side with curiousity and concern. Robbie looked at her. "Uhh.. yeah, I'm fine. Come inside, its getting cold."

* * *

><p>"Jade, dear. I have some news!" Jade's mother, Paula, exclaimed as Jade came walking through the door, Beck following soon after. "What is it mom?"<p>

"Its about your father."

"He's back from Texas?" Jade wasn't exactly thrilled. "Yes, and he's getting married."

"To who?"

"I'm not sure... but apparently they are in love, so act like you're happy."

"I'm not happy." Jade squeezed Beck's hand. "Act, Jadelyn. You're good at it. Wedding is in September. The week before first day of school in the fall."

"I'm leaving now." Jade walked out of her home. Beck grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?"

"My so called father, has been in Texas for three years, and he finally comes home with the news of a new marriage. That is what's wrong."

"Its not that big of a deal, Jadelyn."

"It is a big deal! And don't call me Jadelyn. I'm Jade now! I have to be mean, maybe my father will actually understand and take time to look me in the face. Maybe he'll actually talk to me."

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Robbie asked, holding up Cat's wrist. Cat looked at it in horror. "I thought you said nothing happened." Robbie rolled of her, she sat up in his bed, as he remained laying down. "Nothing serious happened."<p>

"That's a bruise... bruises are serious."

"Daniel just grabbed my wrist.. that's all."

"What esle did Daniel do?"

"He kissed me. That's it. I pulled away after that, and now I'm here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The same reason why you didn't tell me that you sent Trina an 'I love you' text."

"I didn't send that text."

"Then who did? Tori saw it, and it was sent from your number."

"Why does Trina pop up in every conversation now? I don't like her, that was three almost four years ago." Robbie said, getting up from his bed, and walking over to his desk. "What's hurting you Robbie?" Cat asked, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso. "Roma and I fight constantly. Daniel's back. Now more Trina bull... stuff going on with the guys."

"I'm here for you. You know that." Robbie turned towards her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Robbie walked Cat backwards until she fell onto his bed. She giggled lightly into their kiss. His hands ran over her pettie frame, and she shivered under the touch. Clothes were shed faster than both expected. He bit down on her bottom lip as they shared this intimate moment. Their hearts beating at the same tempo, as they came down from their high.

* * *

><p>"Nicole!" Andre called out as the blonde girl came running down the stairs. "Yes?"<p>

"Why are there four guys in my front yard?" Andre asked, looking out the window. Nicole came over, looking out as well. "Those are my North Ridge friends."

"Who's that skinny one? With the curly hair? I can't see his face."

"That's my new boyfriend, Sinjin."

"WHAT? !" Andre asked, running outside. "Sinjin, we need to talk." He said grabbing the kid and running away from everyone's ear shot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sinjin has a new girlfriend? Whaaa! ? Next chapter is "It Will Rain". :D Its so cute, and everyone is finally seniors and Trina graduated! What trouble could they possibly get into? Hehe.**


	6. It Will Rain

**A/N: enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 6: It Will Rain

* * *

><p>Jade stood in front of her locker, coffee in hand, watching all the new kids enter her school. The first day of Senior Year, and the year sucked already. She and Beck had been text fighting for the past three weeks! And her father's wedding over the weekend was the icing on the cake. Its so much fun watching your father marry some blonde bimbo fifteen years his junior. <em>Goldigging tramp<em>. "Jade!" Cat smiled as she walked up to her bestfriend, snapping the brunnette out of her thoughts. Cat hugged Jade. "I love your hair! I'm so glad you washed that black dye out. And took off your blue extensions. And you're wearing less makeup. And you have no piercings...or a tattoo on your arm... Are you wearing lavender?" Jade smiled slowly as Cat made so many observations. "Yes, I decided to change my look this year. Like?"

"Love! Its just like the old you... oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Its okay Cat... I think I'm ready to accept a newer version of Jade." Jade debated on telling Cat the reason for the change... _eh, I'll tell her later. _"Well, I'm happy for you. Tori!" Cat spazzed out as she grabbed her other friend by the arm, pulling her towards herself and Jade. "Hey Cat, Jade." Tori smiled, pulling her hair behind her ear. "How do you feel about Jade's new look?" Cat asked. "I love it! Purple is a nice color on you Jade." Tori said, referring to the lavender dress Jade wore.

"Thanks..."

"How does Trina like college?" Cat asked.

"It's whatever to her. She lives in the same dorm as Robbie's sister Roma, so that's cool."

"Trina is friends with Roma?" Jade asked, curious. "Yeah," Tori knodded her head, "Best friends." The bell sounded, signally them to go to class.

* * *

><p>Beck, Andre, and Robbie stumbled their way through the entrance of the Black Box Theatre. Sikowitz, the girls, and their other classmates sat waiting. "Sorry, we're late." Beck spoke, his words came out jumbled together. "Just take a seat, please." Sikowitz instructed. Andre sat next to Tori, Robbie sat next to Cat, and Beck sat two seats away from Jade. He kept a distance to make sure she wasn't still mad. As Sikowitz went on about hippies, Beck stole a few glances at Jade, noticing her new appearance. "Psst!" He hissed for her attention. She tore her eyes away from Sikowitz, "What?"<p>

"Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Cool." Beck got up, taking a seat next to her, and tossing his arm over her shoulder. Jade enhaled, her nose scrunching up at the sent. "Beck, are you crazy? You smell like pure Gin."

"Well, the guys and I shared a few drinks before school. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Jade whispered harshly. "Last year, we all almost got in serious trouble, you want to start the new school year off badly?"

"Relaxxxxxx." He said, elongating the last consonant.

* * *

><p>"That was the stupidest thing you boys have ever done." Tori commented the next day as the gang sat at their usual table at the Asphalt Cafe. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Andre said, shaking off the comment. All three boys have been lectured a million times about coming drunk on the first day of school. They were just trying to have fun... "Are you listening, Andre?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Then what did she just say?" Jade asked, someone was in a fiesty mood. "Huh?" Robbie's phone buzzed, he took it out, looking at the text, a smile on his face as he texted back. "Who have you been talking to?" Beck asked, noticing that the curly headed kid had been texting all day. And it obviously wasn't Cat that he was texting, she hasn't touched her phone at all. "No one important." Cat's eyebrows raised at her boyfriend's statement. "So, who's excited for Jade's father's party?" Tori asked, trying to lighten up the mood. "I am." Cat chimed in, happily. She loved wedding reception type parties. "Jade?"

"What?"

"Aren't you excited? It is your father after all."

"Oh...yeah. Whatever." Jade began to poke her salad with her fork.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman. We have a very special guest here with us tonight. Now, he can't stay long, but he will like to perform one song for a very special dance." The DJ announced as everyone in the dance hall, looked to see who the special guest was. "I'm Bruno Mars, and I am going to sing my new single, 'It Will Rain'. So all you guys, grab your girls, and head to the dance floor." The track began to play as Bruno began to sing...<p>

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<em>  
><em>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<em>  
><em>Will keep you by my side<em>  
><em>And keep you from walkin' out the door.<em>

Andre looked down as he and Tori slow danced together. They're bodies moving in sync. He turned to see Mr. West and his new bride dancing together. Their eyes locked on each other. "I love you, Victoria." Andre said, making her smile as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

Beck held Jade close to him. It was weird seeing her without the piercings, and blue extensions. He now had to get use to seeing what he first fell for. The real Jadelyn August West. She looked so vulnerable and sweet as they swayed together to Bruno's song. He loved this moment, and he didn't want it to end. He knew that the whole Jade act would get old, and he would get to see his princess again...

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooo if I was in their shoes, I'd be doin' the same thing  
>Sayin' there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
><em>Oooo but little darlin' watch me change their minds<em>  
><em>Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<em>  
><em>If that'll make you mine<em>

Robbie kissed Cat's forehead tenderly. This verse of the song fit perfectly for them. "I talked to your father..." Her big brown eyes looked into his own. A small smile on her lips, hoping for good news. "He still hates me...but he accepts us. He's willing to try... I did it Cat. I got my chance, and I'm not going to blow it."

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain  
><em>

All the couples swayed in harmony, lost in their own worlds.

_Oh don't just say, goodbye  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<br>_

Beck lifted Jade's chin, kissing her lips passionately. "I'm sorry for all the fighting. I'm afraid that after your father gets over the newlywed stage, he'll move to Texas. Taking you with him." Beck sung along with Bruno,

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>And there'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>And just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain  
><em>

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fluff! Next chapter is "He Won't Go" :D Woooooh for Adele! I will say... someone comes to visit! **


	7. He Won't Go

**A/N: I hope you all tolerate this crappy and late chapter. Next one is better, trust me.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'He Wont Go' by Adele, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 7: He Won't Go

* * *

><p><em>So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride<br>What if I lose my heart and fail declined?  
>I won't forgive me if i give up trying<em>

* * *

><p>"Sinjin?" Andre asked, as he opened the front door to his home, revealing the scrawny kid. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I am here to pick up Nicole. I'm dropping her off at school." Sinjin replied as the blonde came running down the stairs. "Baby!" Nicole kissed Sinjin on the lips, causing Andre to cringe. "This is weird."

"Go wait in the car, sweet cheeks." Andre's eyes widened. _Did that just come from Sinjin's lips?_ Nicole disappeared outside. "So, my dear friend." Sinjin's hand raised his hand to pat Andre's shoulder, "Don't touch me.."

"Okay." Sinjin's hand dropped quickly. "What do you want, Van Cleef?"

"Do you have a..."

"Dude, I am not your convenient store! Plus, Nicole is on sex withdrawal. So, no luck there."

"Why?"

"Dirty kids these days." Andre closed the door in Sinjin's face, making his way to his room. _Oops... _

* * *

><p>"Okay, kids. We have a special day ahead of us." Lane smiled as he subbed for Sikowitz' class. All of the acting students looked at their guidance counselor. "This should be interesting..." Jade said, reclining in her chair. "We are actually going to get help from a graduate, who just so happens to be free. You all might know her. Please welcome... Trina Vega!" Lane started to clap, thinking everyone else in the class would follow along. The room was silent. Trina came walking in, "CLAP FOR ME!" She screamed, causing everyone to clap against their will. "Oh, thank you so much!" She smiled, waving as if she was some kind of princess or something. "So, Trina will pick a partner to read from the many scripts we have," Lane began pointing to the huge stack of books that sat on the stage. "Don't worry, you all will get a chance. Who wants to go first?" No one raised their hands. Jade leaned forward, tickling Tori's side causing her hand to fly up. "Oh look! Tori wants to go." Jade smiled as Tori gave her the death stare. "Great! Tori! Come on up and pick from the stack of scripts."<p>

Tori ended up picking a scene from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Trina played the horrid Red Queen as Tori played the part of sweet Alice. The scene was over and Jade was called up next. Even though Jade had been noticibly nicer this school year, her old attitude came out as she joined the stage with Trina. The two girls acted out a scene from some mediocre play, and Jade was content with the slap she got to lay over Trina's face. Robbie was called next, and he had randomly chosen a scene from Romeo and Juliet.

"What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
>By any other name would smell as sweet;<br>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
>Retain that dear perfection which he owes<br>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
>And for that name which is no part of thee<br>Take all myself" Trina said, over exaggerating every line. Robbie rolled his eyes before continuing...

"I take thee at thy word:  
>Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;<br>Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
>So stumblest on my counsel?"<p>

"By a name  
>I know not how to tell thee who I am:<br>My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
>Because it is an enemy to thee;<br>Had I it written, I would tear the word." Trina's lips attacked Robbie's after his line was finished. Lane stood shocked. The fellow classmates gasped, ooohhed, and snickered at the sudden impromptu act. "Uhmm... Lane? I'm pretty sure that's not in the script." Cat observed, playing with her fingers, uncomfortable with the situation. Robbie pulled away from Trina's grasp, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater, not saying a word as he took his seat. Lane was still shocked. "Uhm... let's take a break?"

* * *

><p>Beck yawned as he stood by Jade's locker, playing with her variety of scissors that were mounted on the locker door. "Can you believe that Trina didn't appreciate the slap I had given her? !" Jade asked, genuinely surprised that the Vega sister didn't like her only present. Beck looked off to the side, thinking about the question. "Actually...yes I can see it. You know, babe, not everyone enjoys pain."<p>

"Do you have my coffee?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Not now, Beck."

"Magic word."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't want to say the magic word."

"Jadelyn is forgetting her manners..."

"Fine. Can I have my coffee, _please_?" She smiled sweetly. Beck handed her the infamous blue cup which she took gratefully and sipped from it. She began to walk away towards the Asphalt Cafe, tripping Sinjin as she passed him. Beck apologized dryly for the action as he followed her.

Lunch was rather different today. Andre and Tori didn't talk at all. Cat and Robbie whispered back and forth, while Jade and Beck alternated from watching everyone to making out. Sinjin walked over, "Do you guys mind if I sit here?" Everyone stopped to stare at the odd boy. "We're kind of full, Sin." Andre answered as everyone's eyes went to the south side of the table, where no one ever sat. "Well... can I ask you all some questions?" Again, everyone just stared. "Are you all okay with me dating Nicole?" Sinjin asked, as he awkwardly stood there.

"I couldn't honestly... care less." Jade answered, as everyone except Andre nodded in agreement. "Am I awkward?"

"Definitely." Beck answered.

"Am I part of your...posse now?"

"Who uses posse?" Tori asked, as the boys nodded their heads. "Sure." Robbie answered. "So, you all wouldn't mind me asking this next question... Jade, why are you moving in with your father?" Jade looked at the kid with wide eyes. "And, Tori why are you addicted to meth?... And Andre why are you and Nicole becoming so close?... Beck, why is your RV now at your grandmas? And why are you texting Trina, Rob?" Cat frowned, "You're texting Trina?" She grabbed her backpack and walked away. Robbie grabbed his stuff, "Way to go, Sinjin." He began to follow her. Andre and Tori also got up and left, silent. "Leave!" Jade demanded Sinjin, he then ran away. "Your RV is at your grandmas?"

"Temporarily, yes."

"Why?"

"I live with my parents now. They don't trust me enough anymore since the guys and I got drunk and passed out there last week."

"Anything else you want to tell me!" Jade wasn't too happy about Beck's little secret. "What about you? You're moving in with your father now?"

"No. I said I'd consider it, but I'm not going to... I don't want to leave my mom."

She laid her head on Beck's shoulder. "We need to have a 'posse' meeting." Beck said, a small smile on his lips at the word posse.

* * *

><p>Cat sat in the car with Tori as they made their way to Beck's parent's house. "I can't believe Sinjin asked all those questions." Tori started the conversation as she gripped the steering wheel. She hated traffic. "I can't believe Robbie is texting Trina." Cat pouted, as she texted Jade the same thing. "I'm pretty sure he had a good reason."<p>

"Well, he said it was to check up on Roma. They have been fighting a lot. She won't return any of his calls or texts."

"Why are they fighting? They are the only siblings I know that get along like a picture perfect family."

"Well, ever since Mr. Shapiro moved to New Zealand for work, things haven't been the same."

"I thought you trust Robbie."

"I do trust him... I just don't trust Trina."

"I don't blame you. He loves you Cat. He did say he wasn't going to blow his chance with you." Cat smiled, Jade had just sent her the same thing. There was silence for a moment... "You're not addicted to meth, right Tori?" Cat asked suddenly. "No, I'm not. It was a one time thing that was blown out of proportion."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in Beck's living room. "I've never been in this room." Tori commented, looking around the spacious and beautifully decorated room. Beck's parents liked expensive. "Yeah... so we all have a problem that needs to be resolved. Tori is a possible drug addict."<p>

"No I'm not!"

"Anyway, Andre is having trouble at home. I have a drinking problem. Jade is having an identity crisis. Rob is apparently wanted by Trina and Daniel, and then Cat... Cat's the only normal person."

"I say we start off with..." Jade paused to think...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My favorite scene from Romeo & Juliet was featured here. :) Next chapter is 'Fix A Heart'. **


	8. Fix a Heart

**A/N: Very late. Very badly written. Writer's block sucks. Next one is pretty darn... interesting, and will be on time. By the way, I proof read this myself, so they're might be mistakes. (Usually I have my best friend edit because I can't stand proofreading)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'Fix a Heart' by Demi Lovato, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 8: Fix a Heart

* * *

><p><em>Baby, tell me how could you,<em>

_Be so cruel_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in Beck's living room. "I've never been in this room." Tori commented, looking around the spacious and beautifully decorated room. Beck's parents liked expensive. "Yeah... so we all have a problem that needs to be resolved. Tori is a possible drug addict."<p>

"No I'm not!"

"Anyway, Andre is having trouble at home. I have a drinking problem. Jade is having an identity crisis. Rob is apparently wanted by Trina and Daniel, and then Cat... Cat's the only normal person." Beck began, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"I say we start off with..." Jade paused to think... "Let's start off with how Cat is the only one without a problem." Cat looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. She met Robbie's and looked away quickly. Her face tinting red. "We have to be serious for once." Beck said, running a hand through his hair out of frustration. Everyone sat in silence, waiting for the next thing to be said. "Tori... we're your friends. Open up to us about your problem."

"I'm not a drug addict!"Tori screeched, causing Jade to roll her eyes. "I am not a drug addict! Oh, no! Little ol' me would never do such a thing." Jade said in her Tori impersonation voice. "I don't sound like that!"

"Whatever."

"Then what is all the crap about?"

"I tried Meth once! Just once. I promised to never do it again. It was a one time thing, I swear." Tori explained, making her friends look down, regretting the fact that they believed the masses instead of asking her.

"So, who's next?" Beck asked, ready to move on. "What's going on at home Andre?" Cat asked, as everyone turned their attention to the African American teen. "Well, you know... just trying to help Nicole out. Apparently she really likes Sinjin, but she can't stop sleeping around."

"That's nice of you to help out a friend." Robbie said, directing it toward Tori, knowing that she still felt Andre and Nicole were more than friends. "Yeah... so uhm, Jade? What do we call you?"

"Jade."

"Then what's the whole identity crisis thing about?"

"...Nothing."

"You have to speak about it Jade." Beck instructed. "It's complicated."

"They're your friends." Jade frowned. "Fine! I'm tired of acting like the misunderstood, bitch of the group. I want to embrace the old me, but I don't want to lose the self-esteem I have now. Happy?" Jade said, pulling a pair of scissors out of her bag, she started to trim the ends of her hair. "So what about you, Robbie?" Tori asked. "Oh… you know Trina is just trying to get with me. Daniel hates me, and so does Roma. No big deal. Beck, your turn."

"Uhm… I'm addicted to drinking, and I'm going to try to stop." Everyone stayed silent. "Let's have a group hug!" Cat spoke up, a smile on her lips as she stood up from the couch. "Cat's right. We just put everything out on the table why not hug away the problems?" Tori agreed. Jade shrugged, standing up to join the girls. The guys frowned as they stood up, huddling together to form a giant hug. "See, this is nice." Cat commented. The group of teenagers stood there for a moment. Beck felt something hard against his leg, making him break away. "Please tell me that was someone's phone!" Robbie and Andre freaked out looking down to make sure it wasn't what they thought. "It was mine." Tori said, pulling her phone out of her front pocket.

* * *

><p>Tori looked over at Cat, as the two were on their way to meet Trina at a restaurant. "You don't find it weird that we are getting ready to eat lunch with Trina and Roma?" Cat looked out the window of the car, thinking. "Yeah, it is, but it was nice for them to invite us. Maybe they want to talk things out."<p>

"Or, they're up to something."

"Tori, do you remember when Dory, from Finding Nemo, told Marlin to 'just keep swimming'?"

"Yeah... but what does that have to do with Trina and Roma?"

"Oh, nothing. What were we talking about? Ooh! Look! Its a cute little old couple enjoying their dinner outside." Cat said pointing to the couple that they passed. Tori shook her head as she continued down the road.

"Hey, Tori. Cat." Trina smiled as the two younger girls arrived. "We're upstairs on the balcony." Trina guided them to their seats. Roma was already seated at the table. She stood and gave the teens a hug before they took a seat. "So..." Tori began, not knowing what to say. "How's Robbie?" Roma asked Cat. Tori's eyes widened, this probably wasn't going to end well. "Well, you know. He really misses you, and doesn't like that you aren't talking to him."

"Oh really? Well maybe he shouldn't hurt the people that he loves, then he'd be able to keep them."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, confused. Tori kept her eyes on Roma, there was something off about this Shapiro. "He didn't tell you? What kind of boyfriend wouldn't tell you all the horrible things going on? It seems Robert can't keep his hands to himself lately. First he broke into Daniel's house, and beat him up pretty badly. Then he mislead Trina, and of course he had to push our mother when she tried to be nice to him. He's just one angry boy." Tori wanted to jump in and tell Cat that Roma lied about everything, but she didn't have proof. Cat frowned, "That doesn't seem like something..."

"Oh, poor little naïve , Cat. Don't you get it? You're in love with an abusive, cheating monster."

"No..."

"I'm afraid it's true, Cat." Trina spoke up. Cat stood up from the table. "What's that supposed to mean? !"

"Last night, Robbie came over and things got a little physical. He got mad that I wouldn't sleep with him." Trina shown Cat her arm, huge purple bruises visible. Tori shook her head, those 'bruises' were not there earlier... "I don't believe you!" Cat screamed, taking everyone by surprise. Trina somehow ended up out of her chair, with her back against the railing of the balcony. Cat freaked out, making her way towards Trina, Roma did the same. Cat held out her hand, ready to grab Trina so she wouldn't lose her balance. Too late. Trina fell over, screaming as she fell into a bush. "Ow... my leg." Cat and Tori stood horrified. "Look what you did!" Roma screamed, running down the stairs to be by Trina's side, calling the ambulance on her way. "Come on, we have to go." Tori said, grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her away. Cat began to cry. Was it all her fault? Now she did have a problem like everyone else. She seriously hurt Trina.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was a horrible scene. Tori paced back and forth, trying to figure out what really happened at the restaurant. Cat sat in one of the cold metal chairs, still crying. Roma was currently in the room with Trina. Tori's phone began to ring. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys? San Diego! Why? Ugh... fine. Okay. Bye." Tori hung up the phone, making her way towards Cat. "My parents aren't going to make it tonight. What are we going to do?"<p>

"I'm a murder, Tori."

"No, you're not Cat. This is all one big accident. Plus, Trina isn't dead."

"No, I pushed Trina off of a balcony. Why am I such a bad person."

"I don't think you pushed her..." "Cat? Tori?" Andre called out, as he, Robbie, Beck and Jade came running towards them. Tori got up, hugging Andre tightly, before pulling him, Jade, and Beck away, to explain what happened. Robbie walked over to Cat, putting his arm around her. Cat pushed him away, "I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to be cuddled with right now."

"I'm sure its not your fault, Cat."

"I'm looking for a Tori Vega?" A tall, slender, Doctor asked, looking around the waiting room. Tori walked up to him, "I'm Tori Vega. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, just a broken bone that will heal in time. Your sister wants to speak with you."

* * *

><p>"Trina? Are you alright?" Tori asked, as she walked in, Roma walking out and giving her a death stare. "I'm fine actually. Can you get me some water?" Trina asked, pointing to the red canister on a table near by. Tori did what was asked. "You wanted to see me for some water?"<p>

"No, I wanted to see you, to talk."

"About?"

"Why didn't you say something to Cat at the restaurant?"

"What could I have said? It would have only made things worst."

"It probably could have prevented this." Trina said, pointing to the huge ugly green cast on her leg. Tori's eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I never realized how mean I was to you, and your friends, until my life flashed before my eyes during my fall."

"Uh.."

"Robbie didn't do any of the things Roma and I said he did. We just want to make his life hell, but its not worth it."

"Trina..."

"I'm not finished. He hates Daniel and Roma can't stand that. She wants him to feel the pain she felt when she found out that he was serious about Cat. Did you know that they are not blood related? Robbie thinks they are, but they're not. Roma is practically in love with him, well she was until Daniel came along... then she really wanted me and Rob to work out, but like I said, Cat came in the way and screwed everything up. I don't want Robbie the same way I used to. I just wanted to help out my close friend. The guy I really want rejected me because of his new blondie. Do you know how much it hurts to have your heart broken? I mean, sure I played hard to get with Sinjin, but they're supposed to chase you, not give up. And now, I'm broken legged, I know that isn't a word, and you can't fix a broken heart. Can you? No!" Trina frowned, as she stopped talking. Tori just stood there, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah... next chapter is... i'll let it be a surprise. :)**


	9. Locked Up

**A/N: Enjoy kids!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'Locked Up' by Akon, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 9: Locked Up

* * *

><p><em>I'm locked up, they won't let me out.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wait... Roma and Robbie are not related?" Beck asked, shocked. He, Andre, Jade, Cat, and Tori currently sat in a diner down the street from the hospital. "That's what Trina said. I asked her to tell me more and she said apparently Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro adopted Roma as a toddler because they thought they couldn't conceive. Then miraculously, Robbie happened."<p>

"That's a happy story." Cat smiled, her voice was heavy from all her sobbing. "Yeah...wait, shouldn't Rob be here by now?" Jade asked, looking around for the curly headed kid. "Yeah...he should. He just went to visit his mom while she was at work... is that him?" Andre asked, pointing out the window to a figure standing in an alleyway. "Yeah... isn't that Daniel too? With a crow bar?" Beck asked, standing up quickly, running out of the dinner. Andre quick on his heels. The girls sat shocked for a moment. Jade grabbed Cat's hand, running out, Tori following as well.

"What is going on now? !" Beck asked, as he and Andre arrived at the scene. Robbie stood staring Daniel down. "We're just having fun." Daniel smiled, menacingly. Andre stepped in, standing between Robbie and Daniel. "You have a crow bar in your hand. There is no possible way that, _that_, is fun."

"Guys, just stay out of it. This is between..." Robbie was interrupted by a sudden blow to the stomach by a guy coming out of nowhere. The hit caused Rob to drop to his knees. Andre and Beck ran to his side, "What was that!" Beck screamed. The big strange guy stood next to Daniel, laughing at the pain he had just inflicted on Rob. "Fun, I told you." Daniel smiled again. The girls came and stood by the guys' side. Cat crouched down next to Robbie. "What do you want?" Andre asked.

"I want her." Daniel pointed to Cat. "And... I want him." He then pointed to Robbie. "Dead."

"Dead! ? ! Why?" Tori asked, stunned that all this drama happened in one day. "That little punk broke into my house. Touched my stuff. Ratted me out and caused me bad rep with his parents."

Robbie stood to his feet with help from his friends. He took a step closer. "You almost killed my sister."

"About that... yeah, she's not your sister. Your parents adopted her, and then you came into the world by surprise."

"Look, I don't want to fight you. I just want you to leave me, my family, my friends, and definitely my girlfriend, alone."

"You started this Robert, and i'm going to finish it. I'm going to finish you."

"I didn't start anything."

"You had to open your fucking mouth! Your parents loved me, probably more than you."

"That's a lie. Sure they loved you. Sure they probably trusted you, too. They never loved you more than me, however."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." Another one of Daniel's friends came up from the back way of the alley. "Let's play a game, Shapiro. Just like old times, when we actually liked each other. Its called 'Death'. Let's have a fair fight." Daniel dropped the crow bar. "Loser... dies."

"I'm not going to become a murderer."

"If you're lucky, it'll be manslaughter."

"It's still murder."

"Look, do you want to play or not?" Daniel asked, taking steps closer. Robbie continued to walk forward as well. Beck and Andre quickly stood behind Robbie, as Daniel's friends did the same gesture. They six males were now face to face. "I don't want to play your stupid game."

Daniel didn't care,he swung the crow bar and scraped some of the flesh off of Robbie's face. Daniel then attempted to do the same to Andre and Beck, but missed.

Robbie laid on the floor with his head pounding and his face burning. He then received an adrenaline rush as the anger boiled inside of him. He stood to his feet, grabbing Daniel by the shirt and taking a swing, punching him in the face. All the boys then attacked each other like savages. Daniel and crew were down and as Robbie turned his back,Daniel grabbed the crow bar. Whoop Whoop! Cop cars surrounded the scene. "Put your hands up where we can see them." A cop said, hopping out of his car, and looking at the six boys. The girls stood in the background, horrified, and totally invisible to the cops who only saw the six bloodied teen boys. Robbie, Beck, and Andre's hands flew up while Daniel and his crew ran away. The other two cops didn't bother to chase them. "You're not going to go after them?" Tori asked, as she came into sight, noticing that the cops were friends of her father. "Fine... Carl, Jake, go on." One officer said, watching the other two get back into their cars, driving off in search for Daniel and company. "What are you kids doing in an alley? at..." The officer looked at his watch, "Ten at night?"

"We were just walking past, Officer Delgado." Beck said, reading the name tag. Delgado meant thin in Spanish, funny since Officer D was on the heavy side. "Then do you want to explain his face?" Officer Delgado pointed to the slash across Robbie's cheek. "Daniel and his group started it."

"Save it for the judge, kid. Based on what my partners and I saw, you three were pummeling the others. Hands behind your backs please."

* * *

><p>Robbie, Beck, and Andre stood in a waiting cell of the LA County Jail. "We're so dead." Beck said, his head in his hands. Andre sat on the cold floor, his feet pulled into his chest like a fetal position. "I'm scared." He squeaked, looking as if he was about to cry.<p>

"We'll be fine. Its not that bad. I mean, it could be a lot worst." Robbie said, inhaling deeply. "Here come some officers." Beck said, standing up. "Seems like you boys will be staying overnight. Follow me, we'll give you some clean clothes, and then you can eat."

Ten minutes later the three teenagers were wearing ugly orange jumpsuits and sitting in the cafeteria. They looked down at their trays were some disgusting gray meat sat covered in what they took to be gravy. The meat seemed to have eyes that stared at them. "It just got a lot worse." Robbie commented as he took his plastic spork (spoon and fork thingy) and poked at the mystery meat/animal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next one is called 'The Mess I Made'. :)**


	10. The Mess I Made

**A/N: New chapter, and sorry it took forever. I've been feeling really discouraged about this story since it is apparently 'poorly executed', as stated by an anon. So, whatever. I'm just going to finish it up and move on. Thanks to all of you who enjoy this story. It means a lot. Having someone comment on your grammar and the way you write in general, hurts a lot. What if English wasn't my first language? Excuse this babbling, I'm still angry and hurt, so its out of frustration. Only five more chapters left anyway... **

**Its short by the way.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own 'The Mess I Made' by Parachute, or anything else copyrighted throughout this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>The Edge<em>

Chapter 10: The Mess I Made

* * *

><p><em>I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn, you take your heart and walk away.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day, Cat drove to a local diner to meet with someone. She entered, looking around, and began to walk towards the lonely boy. She sat across a booth from Daniel, who was currently playing with his french fries. She observed his swollen face, "Robbie really hurt you." She said quietly as Daniel looked up at her, throwing a few french fries toward her.<p>

"Did you realize he was a monster or something? Why did you ask me to meet you here?" There was a smug smile on his face.

Cat frowned, "I want to talk to you about coming clean."

"Why would I do that shit? You must got me really fucked up in that pretty little head of yours."

"You're partly the reason why my boyfriend and my close friends are in jail. If anyone is a monster, its you."

"What's your point?"

"Come clean, and help Robbie, Beck, and Andre out of jail."

"Why would I put myself behind bars for three guys that hate my guts."

"Because you owe them, especially Robbie."

"What do I owe that brat?"

"He didn't rat you out when he got falsely arrested for racing in a stolen car with drugs in the backseat. He didn't, as much as he wanted to, convince Roma in pressing charges when you abused her. He also didn't mention you during questioning. He took the blame for everything, saying that he started the fight."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he remembers the good times. He remembers when you were the best of friends along with Beck and Andre, and you all were inseparable. He feels, that although you both want nothing to do with each other, you still have some good in you and you'll make things right. You should really think about it." Cat stood, getting ready to leave when Daniel grabbed her arm.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Cat cautiously sat back down as Daniel let go of her arm. "Yes."

"Do you see yourself with Robbie forever?"

Cat paused, thinking about the question, "Daniel, I understand that you really like me and want something to happen between us, but yes. I love Robbie too much to give up on our relationship. I'm sorry, but... _he is_ the one for me."Cat smiled, "You'll find her, I promise." She then left him.

Daniel sat alone again, thinking about the conversation he just had with Cat. Was she right? Should he confess? He took a deep breath, leaving a tip for the waitress and making his way towards the hospital. He had to make things right.

* * *

><p>Beck met up with Andre and Robbie in the cafeteria for breakfast. He had missed his friends since after dinner, which no one ate, they were all separated to different cells. He had to share a cell with a smelly prisoner in jail for molestation. This was a terrifying place. "When are we going to get out of here?" He asked taking a seat across from Andre and next to Robbie. "The guards said we'll be in front of a judge around noon... tomorrow." Robbie frowned.<p>

"Tomorrow? We have to stay here for another night?" Andre asked, wide eyed. He had to share a cell with a serial killer who would talk to himself unless Andre sung him songs. He was tired of being a human radio. Its not fun on an empty stomach and the food here looked too gross to even fathom eating. "Yeah, the judge is still on vacation, delay in flights." Robbie said quietly. He contemplated whether he should tell the guys of Cat's visit earlier...

"Hey, look fresh meat!" A muscular prisoner exclaimed pointing towards the teenagers' table. "You boys want to join us for basketball?" A much small prisoner asked, walking over to them. Beck looked at his friends, "Uhm... sure?" the muscular prisoner suddenly picked all three teenagers up, hugging them. "Yay! New friends." His big voice boomed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next one is 'Save Me' and its longer and more eventful. Trust. **


End file.
